On The Edge Sequel: With Love Comes
by Forever-Unknown69
Summary: "I'm sorry! I just didn't think that it was that big of a deal!" Fang screamed at me. "Seriously Fang? It was my mother's wedding! Even Sam bothered to show up!" Why did he have to go to Vegas on my mom's wedding weekend? He could've gone another time. "You know, I didn't HAVE to come by to see you! I JUST got back!" "Just go." And with that, he left. Not a care in the world.


**AN: Soooooooooo, this is thy sequel for my story On the Edge. I hope everyone who bothers to read this enjoys it. I'm writing another story. It is going to be called: "Makin' Me Love You". Check it out when I get it out! DISCLAIMER: For some odd reason, I don't own Maximum Ride. Even though it would be an absolute honor to. **

_Chapter What do you think? Chapter twenty? No, what's the first number. Count your own chapters. _

_Max's POV_

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think that it was that big of a deal!" Fang screamed at me. He was waving his arms around like a mad man. I'd never seen him this mad and I've known him my whole life.

"Seriously Fang! It was my mother's wedding! And even if you weren't going for her you should've went for me! You know, your _**GIRLFRIEND**_!" I was furious. It seemed as if he just didn't understand! "Everyone of our friends showed up. But__**NO**! You just _**HAD**_ to go to Las Vegas with your 'dorm bros'! Even Sam went to the wedding!" I didn't mention that I knew what had went on in Vegas. When you go to Vegas with your SINGLE friends, there's going to be strip clubs involved. With all this yelling I knew that the girls in the dorms beside us could hear every word being said. I really wish that it wasn't Sunday night. Sunday is the day that people use to get over their hang-overs from Friday and Saturday. Especially since the week starts the next day. I'm just glad that JJ, my roommate, was out with her boyfriend so she didn't have to hear all of this arguing.

"I didn't have to come see you after I got back today, but I did!" That was it, I broke. I couldn't handle any of his crap anymore. It seemed that Fang hurt me more than he made me happy. Hurt was written all over my face. Fang's face didn't show any ounce of reget. Probably because he didn't regret it. Instead he remained impassive.

"Just go." And just like that, he left, without a care.

_Flasssssshhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk_

"Fang! Guess what?!" I screamed excitedly while running to his room.

"What?" He chuckled once I jumped onto his bed.

"I got accepted to Berekely!" I squealed while I jumped up and down on his bed, waving around my acceptance letter like a maniac. Yet, maybe without the like. (; **AN: The University of California, Berkely. **

"Congratulations!" He was lying on the bed while I was jumping on. Meaning he was bouncing. "Whe do you think I'll hear back from them? If I do." I flopped down beside him and just barley missed landing on him.

"Well, you did send in your application two days later than I did. So maybe tomorrow." We'd both applied for Berkely, hoping to go to college together.

"Urrrgggghhhhh, the waiting and suspense is killing(or torturing) me! You know that I'm an extremely impatient human being." He rolled over and kissed me on the forehead then proceeded to cuddle me. "I wish to be with you for as long as I live."

_End Flasssssshhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk_

Granted that had happened almost a year ago. Things have definiately changed in between now and then. Who knew we would have such problems? I guess things just don't happen how you want them to. Maybe things with us ended for a reason. College has had great effects on the both of us. I'm not that timid and weak anymore and I actually have a social life. Fang, on the other hand, has become very distant with me. I always believed that college was where you found true love. But, Fang and I technically aren't apart of the college love group, because we started dating our senior year in high school.

I guess I should've seen this break-up coming from a mile away. Especially considering the fact that Fang has dumped me before. I feel like we're repeating history. Yet, then again, we were both oblivious to all of the problems a high school relationship in college caused. That and how many new people we would meet that would change us, for better, or for worse.

I just want to know what caused Fang to be so... different. The only thing I'm certain of is that if he get's a girlfriend within the next week and a half, I going to be investigator/spy mode.

**AN: Welp, that concludes chapter one of the sequel to On The Edge: With Love Comes... I hope everyone enjoyed it! Until next time!**

**Iggy: HELP I'M TRAPPED INSIDE HER COMPUTER!**

**Me: … … … I don't know who that is, nor what in the world they're talking about... ;)**


End file.
